<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Marble Hornets/Gravity Falls Outline No One Asked For by Totebag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621849">A Marble Hornets/Gravity Falls Outline No One Asked For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totebag/pseuds/Totebag'>Totebag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonding, Complete, Crossover, Edited, Gen, I Wrote This At 3am and I Feel Great, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Story Concept, Takes Place After One Canon and In The Middle of Another, hope you enjoy!, outline, post-canon sort of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totebag/pseuds/Totebag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Gravity Falls/Marble Hornets Crossover outline I wrote and revised at 3 AM.</p><p>Some time after Marble Hornets, Tim is teleported by the Operator to Gravity Falls. While attempting to leave, he finds that he is stuck in this quaint little town. Not left with any other option, he gets a job at the Mystery Shack and meets the Pines Family. Soon after, he becomes intertwined with both the Pines family and the supernatural properties of the town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Marble Hornets/Gravity Falls Outline No One Asked For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Context: I got bored during the lockdown so I binged the entirety of both Gravity Falls and Marble Hornets. One night, around 3 AM, I had the brilliant idea to find some crossover fics because I thought it was a good concept. Lo and behold, there were around 5 and the only one I found interesting hadn't updated in over a year.  So in my sleep-deprived state, I wrote this. It took 3 days of on and off writing to finish this and I decided to share it with the world (and then I looked back a few months later and said I wanna revise this, twice even).</p><p>I don't have enough time to write a full length fic again, so I made this outline instead. I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it as well!</p><p>Also I should say sorry to the mobile users who are reading this fic because its formatted weirdly, if your having trouble reading the fic go on desktop mode it should work.</p><p>Edit: (Oct. 15) Added and removed ideas that I felt needed improvement. Fixed grammar mistakes and shortened some sentences.<br/>Edit 2: (Jan. 2) Happy New Year! lets hope this year doesn't suck as well. Anyway, I just made some more tweaks and edits once again, Thank you so much for the Kudos/Comments I love them! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Setting:
<ul>
<li>Set after Marble Hornets, during the summer (set around a few days after <em>Land Before Swine)</em>
<ul>
<li>I'm messing with the timeline a bit because Gravity Falls aired in 2012 and Marble Hornets ended in 2014 so bare with me</li>
<li>Slightly based on Night Mind’s Explained videos for example:
<ul>
<li>Tim never worked for the Operator in his masked state, but was affiliated with TTA/Hoodie</li>
<li>Was not possessed/A Proxy for the Operator like some believe</li>
<li>ToTheArk, Masky, Hoodie, or Skully do not appear in this (everyone is dead except Tim and Jessica but she's not in this)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>No romance in this
<ul>
<li>Because I can't write romance and I don't ship anything from either series</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tim has signs of depression, anti-social tendencies, insomnia, apathy, etc. as a result of not only The Operator but the events in MH
<ul>
<li>I'm not an expert on those issues so I can't say how accurate I could have portrayed them without seeming exaggerated or stereotypical (so bare with me on this)</li>
<li>He is still “infected by the Operator”, does not interact much with others unless they go out of their way to talk to him</li>
<li>The Operator wants more victims and is drawn to Gravity Falls due to its supernatural magnetism, so placing Tim in a place like Gravity Falls is a possible gold mine<br/>
<ul>
<li>Honestly the Operator's motive wasn't explained well in the series other than being a monster so I had to make one for him</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Story: 
<ul>
<li>About a year after Marble Hornets ended</li>
<li>Tim thinks he's safe, lives outside of Alabama, alone</li>
<li>Has little contact with Jessica or others, besides job employers and a possible therapist/doctor
<ul>
<li>Still needs his medication</li>
<li>Pretty much lives in his car and hotels</li>
<li>Tries to hold steady work</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The Operator returns, Tim tries to run but gets overwhelmed, Tim passes out and is teleported</li>
<li>When he wakes up, he's in a forested area, dazed and confused, he keeps walking till he sees civilization
<ul>
<li>His phone is dead/has no service so he can't call anyone</li>
<li>He has his wallet, his phone, the clothes on his back, and a pair of sunglasses</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He finds Lazy Susan’s Diner and asks for the nearest motel</li>
<li>Pointed towards a motel, he rests and tries to leave town, Tim passes out and wakes up in his motel room again a few hours later
<ul>
<li>He tries about 3 more times but always finds himself back in the motel room</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Figuring since he can't leave, he should try to find some work</li>
<li>Goes to the Mystery Shack and asks Stan about a job
<ul>
<li>It's the only place that will hire him in such short notice and without question</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He ends up being hired as the Janitor/part-time cashier when Wendy is not there
<ul>
<li>Tim is vulnerable to the attacks until he gets his medication
<ul>
<li>Does not have his medication at this time, (Probably won't be able to get his prescription for a bit because if GF has a pharmacy, it would take a bit to get the medicine in)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ends up living in the hidden room in the shack, but pays rent
<ul>
<li>There was a lot of bribing involved with this decision</li>
<li>Has to share the room with Soos, because it is technically his break room</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Meets the Mystery Twins and crew
<ul>
<li>Mabel is more open to meeting him, thinks Tim is just shy and needs to break out of his shell</li>
<li>Dipper is more suspicious but warms up soon enough
<ul>
<li>A random guy from nowhere, shows up out of nowhere to an already strange town, asks for a job on the spot, no car, house, and looks like he hasn't slept in many days is at the very least, slightly concerning</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Stan doesn't care, he's fine getting more help for the shack without hearing the complaining about health and safety compliance</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Dipper/Mabel ask Tim about his life but he's a bit apprehensive to mention anything related to Marble Hornets 
<ul>
<li>Makes up some stuff but tries to be vague </li>
<li>Mentions college and having some friends in passing, says he doesn't talk to them anymore</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>One day Dipper starts a video diary for mysterious things he finds (Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained)
<ul>
<li>Found a camera in the closet and asks Stan if he could use it</li>
<li>Tim sees this and pulls Dipper aside and asks for him to do two things: 
<ul>
<li>1. Keep Tim out of frame</li>
<li>2. If he starts coughing or nauseated, stop recording and go to the nearest{safest} house/place
<ul>
<li>Excuse for the former: Tim is camera shy</li>
<li>Excuse for the latter: Gravity Falls has many unidentified creatures not found in the journal, so one that affects a person with that way is not far fetched</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>It's not that popular, few hundred views, about 1000 in total, very few subscribers</li>
<li>Hardly anyone believes him, thinks he making a web series</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>(After a few episodes) Dipper accidentally catches Tim in a frame and uploads it to his YouTube channel (It’s called <em>Gravity Falls Explored </em>or something)
<ul>
<li>One of his comments recognizes Tim but doesn't remember where, saying he looks familiar</li>
<li>Makes Dipper wonder if Tim is slightly famous or something</li>
<li>Dipper catches sight of the Operator in the background once but doesn't notice him (he gets a light cough, decides to end the series to focus in the journals) 
<ul>
<li>He doesn't upload this episode </li>
<li>“Marked” by Bill Cipher in a way (The Cipher Circle), so The Operator can’t touch him or others on the wheel</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<em>Not What He Seems:</em>
<ul>
<li> Tim isn't surprised that Stan has a twin, in fact he's not even surprised that Ford was trapped in another dimension or the fact there are other dimensions (Considering what he's been through, he doesn't get very surprised anymore)<br/>
<ul>
<li>Was working early that day and was put in custody by the Gov. Agents until released
<ul>
<li>Spent the night in jail but did feel the anti-gravity effects that happened from the portal</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ford finds Tim suspicious more so than Dipper did and keeps investigating non-stop, leading to many arguments/confrontations
<ul>
<li>Sometimes Stan is the one telling Ford to quit interrogating Tim</li>
<li>Tim explains the Operator, his medical history, Jay, Alex, and Brian (although vaguely)
<ul>
<li>Says it followed him his entire life and can't get rid of it no matter what and learned to live with it</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Never mentions his time as Masky, nor his involvement with ToTheArk or Hoodie
<ul>
<li>Tim hopes Ford never learns how to use Google/YouTube</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>About 2 weeks after Ford shows up, that hope is gone when Tim has enough of the constant interrogation, so he decided to just show everyone Marble Hornets/ToTheArk, tells them to sit down and watch
<ul>
<li>All this he says a frustrated/angry/tired voice </li>
<li>At first they think it's just a series he was in, saying that the effects look great for an amateur production
<ul>
<li>Starts with them joking about it being a movie night and riffing on the first few episodes</li>
<li>Except Tim isn't saying anything</li>
<li>He's being very quiet and won't respond to their praise/critique of his or the others "acting" in the series
<ul>
<li>The most he's doing is cringing and looking upset the more they go through the series</li>
<li>When they get to the entry where his leg is broken he's unconsciously rubbing his leg</li>
<li>Has to leave the room at one point and clam down </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Then the Pines family start to realize it's not fake, it is very much real</li>
<li>They get a little more than halfway through the series before they have enough</li>
<li>And just like that things go all to hell</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Dipper and Mabel are startled because the guy they knew over the Summer was possibly in a worse state/had worse secrets than Stan had
<ul>
<li>They don't know what to think and are still processing what they saw
<ul>
<li>For Dipper it's like thinking back and saying to himself that he knew he should have listened to his instincts and worried for what Tim will do now</li>
<li>For Mabel she's trying (unsuccessfully) to find an excuse for why he does some of the stuff he did in MH knowing that Tim is/was good to them and others in the shack</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Soos thinks he's still a good person but is misguided (like Mabel was with Stan in <em>Not What He Seems)</em>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Stan and Ford are mad because:
<ul>
<li>Tim "infected" Jay, Alex, Brian and Jessica unknowingly, has been seen to be physically violent as Masky (they think he was possessed by the Operator) and has kidnapped Jessica (though Tim knows it was to protect her)
<ul>
<li>They didn't see the last few episodes so they don't know he killed Alex (yet)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tim knowingly was within range of the family</li>
<li>They would be worried about him infecting anyone with Operator Sickness
<ul>
<li>Tim argues that he tried to stay away but they kept pulling him in</li>
<li>Stan would argue that if he wanted to stay away Tim should not have asked to stay in the shack in the first place</li>
<li>The arguing becomes more mindless shouting and less about the topic at hand</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tim is thrown out, he leaves and probably self-isolates in a motel/in the woods
<ul>
<li>Tim is so emotionally drained, stressed, and exhausted at this point, forced to relive what happened, he just doesn't care anymore</li>
<li>Thinks it would be for the best that he stays away from everyone</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>No one sees Tim for a few days/a week, they (i.e. Dipper and Mabel) start trying to look for him out of worry
<ul>
<li>Stan and Ford are hesitant to let them do this</li>
<li>They know Dipper and Mabel would just sneak out and look for Tim by themselves so they go with them for safety</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>That same night Tim is visited by Bill Cipher in a dream 
<ul>
<li>Bill taunts him for being a failure of a friend, a virus, and tries to make a deal with him
<ul>
<li>The deal: Make the Pines family like him again, have them (and Tim) forget his past, and in exchange, Tim helps Bill with an errand</li>
<li>Sees Tim as an easy way to get his hands on the Dimensional Rift</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tim sees through his BS and declines</li>
<li>in retaliation, Bill amps his mocking to 11 and forces Tim to wear his Masky outfit, Tim can’t take off the mask no matter how hard he pulls (feels like he's pulling and ripping at his own skin), hearing Jay, Brian, and Alex’s voices playing over and over in his head, mocking him until they're louder than Tim’s own thoughts, then he wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The Pines find him after this and try to reconcile, say they were wrong and were acting based on what they saw through Jay’s camera and not the bigger picture
<ul>
<li>Tim has an emotional breakdown because he had to push down so many issues, anxieties, thoughts, for so long and his metaphorical mask just starts to break
<ul>
<li>It starts off as him shouting his feelings out but slowly becomes quieter and it devolves from there</li>
<li>At some point he offhandedly mentions how he's stuck in GF and can't leave even if he tries</li>
<li>Dipper and Ford apologize for being suspicious and interrogative about his life
<ul>
<li>Ford promises to find a way to get Tim out of Gravity Falls no matter what</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Mabel apologizes for being pushy and trying to force him out of his comfort zone</li>
<li>Stan apologizes in his own way for how he treated him as an employee/throwing him out</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tim forgives them but tries to tell his side of the story since they got only one perspective, there is some tension but overtime it slowly lessens
<ul>
<li>Let's them finish watching the rest of Marble Hornets while Tim tries to fill in the blanks on what was not shown on camera
<ul>
<li>This still causes him stress but feels like he needs to be there to give context even if he does not like it</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<em>Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, Stanchurian Candidate, &amp; The Last Mabelcorn</em>
<ul>
<li>Tim is mostly with Ford, gets taken to the other secret room (the one Ford brought Dipper to) to get his mind protected from outside forces (aka Bill)
<ul>
<li>Tim knows nothing about DDnmD, and does not have time for the town's politics (also I have no idea how I would implement him)
<ul>
<li>Got knocked out by fairy dust as a test by the girls, was put on the couch</li>
<li>Though he high fives Mabel for punching a unicorn when he wakes up</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ford encounters the Operator for a prolonged period of time while trying to study it and ends up with little to no symptoms much to Tim’s surprise 
<ul>
<li>Either due to the metal plate in his head or the fact he has been in the other dimension for so long he isn't majorly affected by the Operator </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ford questions Tim more about the Operator
<ul>
<li>Ford wants to know who ToTheArk is (to find more info on the Operator) but Tim can’t remember who he was or if he even knew him in real life, thinks it would be a wild goose chase
<ul>
<li>Tim explains that ToTheArk was more focused on Alex rather than the Operator
<ul>
<li>For all he knows it could have been Brian but is never truly sure</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ford makes a small quip about others possibly having similar troubles to Tim and Tim saying “Yeah, probably.”
<ul>
<li>Jokingly says for all they know, the Operator could be from New Jersey</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Them bonding over supernatural creatures screwing them over
<ul>
<li>Swap stories, crack a joke or two, generally trying to act like they are somewhat normal and not traumatized adults</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<em>Weirdmageddon</em>
<ul>
<li>Tim is working when it happens, so he is unaffected due to the protection on the shack</li>
<li>Him and Stan are in the vicinity of each other</li>
<li>Tim goes out to find Dipper and Mabel and tries to avoid capture from Bill's minions</li>
<li>Finds Dipper and Wendy and chaperones them while they try to get Mabel free
<ul>
<li>Wendy and Tim fight over who drives the car, Wendy wins</li>
<li>Finally meets Gideon, totally understands the hatred the Pines family has</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>They go to Mabel-land</li>
<li>Tim does not like it at all, more so than Dipper
<ul>
<li>Thinks he would much rather fend for himself outside in the apocalypse than be in this bright, shiny, Lisa Frank-looking, hellhole for another moment</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Mabel-land's take on his wants/”desires”
<ul>
<li>His friends (Brian, Tim, Alex, Seth) alive, healthy and happy</li>
<li>Him not constantly affected by the Operator</li>
<li>This does not make him happy
<ul>
<li>He has accepted the fact they are gone</li>
<li>Finds it insulting in a way</li>
<li>It's like telling someone they need to be fixed</li>
<li>Says that it won’t help him and isn't what he wants</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>He is on the side of reality in the case of reality vs fantasy</li>
<li>They get out, things play out the same</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Tim stays behind when the others go to Bill's palace to free everyone, but is flung out of the shack-o-tron near the end of the fight
<ul>
<li>Finally decides enough is enough and confronts the Operator</li>
<li>Tim finds himself resisting the effects
<ul>
<li>Gravity Falls's Weirdness Magnet and the mind protection from Ford makes Tim resistant to the Operator's attacks and allows for him to finally end his torment after so long
<ul>
<li>The Operator's plan to use Tim to lure in victims backfires</li>
<li>The same thing that kept Bill in Gravity Falls is the thing that helped Tim overcome the Operator</li>
<li>This happens all the while Bill vs Pines family is happening</li>
<li>Doesn't fight it physically but more in a "I won't let you control my life anymore" kind of way</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The Operator finally leaves him alone, permanently this time</li>
<li>Tim goes to find the others and finds the shack in shambles</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Upset that Stan lost his memories, can relate due to the Operator erasing his memories
<ul>
<li>Would try to help him regain them in any way he can</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Keeps working at the shack
<ul>
<li>He can leave if he wants due to the Operator but chooses to stay</li>
<li>Likes living in Gravity Falls, he finds it quiet (plus the Operator can't do anything to him anymore or others in the town)
<ul>
<li>Warmed up to the weirdness of the place</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The Mystery Twins last day in Gravity Falls/Birthday
<ul>
<li>For their birthday Tim gives Dipper the camera he was using for his videos and jokingly tells him to remember his two rules for recording putting more emphasis on the 2nd one, while Mabel gets more yarn and knitting supplies so she can make more sweaters (also 4lb of glitter shipped directly to their house)</li>
<li>They say goodbye and all that jazz</li>
<li>Tim gives the bus driver a death glare along with Ford and Stan when Waddles isn't allowed on the bus</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Tim’s Relationships: 
<ul>
<li>Tim’s interactions with the Gravity Falls Supernatural:
<ul>
<li>Gnomes: try to take him in a fight after Tim insulted them, they failed miserably
<ul>
<li>"What are you gonna do, fight me?" - Tim, probably</li>
<li>"That's exactly what we're gonna do." - The Gnomes soon after</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Manotaurs: met one in the woods once, there was a brawl, Tim had gained their respect
<ul>
<li>Immovable Object vs Unstoppable Force </li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Zombies: Grabbed a shovel and went all out
<ul>
<li>Lots of pent up aggression/stress was released that night</li>
<li>(Looking back at this, I made Tim fight a lot)</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Got shrunk by the shrink crystals but returned to size when Tim chewed the twins out to Stan</li>
<li>Never goes near the bottomless pit, finds it strange him and Wendy are the only ones working that day</li>
<li>Dinosaurs are alive, He does not know how to feel about this</li>
<li>Gets roped into going into the bunker with the others, holds a decent fight against the shapeshifter
<ul>
<li>AKA, tackled the thing and giving the rest time to run</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Never goes into the Northwest Mansion
<ul>
<li>Large crowd + Tim + Ghosts = not a good time</li>
<li>Also his dislike for Pacifica and her family</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Blind Eye Society: never get near him, Tim is so self-isolating that they don't know much about him</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li> Tim’s Relationships with the characters:
<ul>
<li>Dipper: reminds him of Jay except he has a braincell, admires his intelligence/problem solving skills, but tries to reason with him that not all mysteries need to be solved 
<ul>
<li> Sometimes would have to tell Dipper directly to stop focusing so much on the journal if he goes too deep</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>  Mabel: Tim likes her, amused by her antics, though can get slightly annoyed by her wanting to push him out of his bubble 
<ul>
<li>Wishes she would stop getting glitter everywhere (his hair, his shoes, his jacket, his food) 
<ul>
<li>She gives him a Sweater with a plaid design on it </li>
<li>At some point he tells her that she can be a bit pushy with her extroverted personality and needs to respect boundaries</li>
<li> Mabel asks Tim to look after Waddles if she can't find anyone else to look after him</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>The Twins in general:
<ul>
<li> Ends up more often than not helping at least with some of their antics more or less to keep them safe
<ul>
<li>Becomes kind of the tired older brother figure to them who has to babysit them to make sure the shack does not get set on fire while Stan is away
<ul>
<li>Life sucks a little less for Tim</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Soos: Nice to him, does not see him as bad, don't really hangout, shares the hidden room in the shack</li>
<li>Wendy: just sees her as another employee, but she thinks he needs a year long break with how stressed/sleep deprived he looks</li>
<li>Stan: Tim just sees him as another employer/landlord
<ul>
<li>Amazed by how he can con tourists so easily</li>
<li>Would ask Tim to keep an eye on the twins when they go mystery hunting
<ul>
<li>Says he would let Tim sleep in the spare room rent free if he does and Tim agrees</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ford: suspicious of Tim at first, but later discussed the Operator with him and how it affected his life
<ul>
<li>Found Tim's life fascinating albeit tragic
<ul>
<li>Kind of become friends</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Pacifica: not interested in knowing her, does not like how she treats others</li>
<li>Knows about Gideon from secondhand info but never interacted with him until <em>Weirdmageddon</em>
<ul>
<li>During the Dreamscapers episodes Tim called in sick few days and stayed at the local motel while Gideon got the deed, due to the Operator Sickness affecting him more that week</li>
<li>Was one hell of a story when he returned</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Bill: Sees Tim as a useless skin puppet, a minor inconvenience, fun to mess with him the one time they met
<ul>
<li>During Weirdmageddon Part 3, Bill would say in a joking (but threateningly) manner that he was gonna make Tim suffer more than anything "that old stick in the mud" could do, because he helped/was close to Dipper and Mabel
<ul>
<li>(Bill was literally about to murder Mabel in the part 3, he wouldn't be above torture)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Operator Interactions
<ul>
<li>If Tim is in the vicinity of others who the Operator is near, he’ll try to get them to a different place to limit interaction, thus limiting the symptoms</li>
<li>If Dipper and/or Mabel are in Operators range, Tim just grabs both of them and bolts for the shack
<ul>
<li>This happens several times to the point the twins make it a joke among themselves</li>
<li>They don't understand why he does it until watching Marble Hornets and things start to click</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Stan would just see the Operator in the distance, blink and it disappears, thinks he's just a weird tourist who won't give him money</li>
<li>Ford would try to study everything about the Operator, but is stopped by Tim
<ul>
<li>Tim says it's not worth it and he doesn't want another person (almost) dying because of him</li>
<li>Uses Tim and the Marble Hornets videos as his source of information but even that is scarce</li>
<li>Knows the symptoms, what causes them in theory and the Operator's basic abilities</li>
<li>Does not know where/what the Ark is but believes it might be another dimension where the Operator resides</li>
<li>Doesn’t know origin of the Operator, why he does things, whether or not others are infected</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li> Soos and Wendy never interact with him but know about him</li>
<li>Anyone who encounters him would experience a coughing fit unless they have a longer exposure to his presence, then it becomes worse
<ul>
<li>Insomnia effects Dipper more than Mabel due to her Mabel Juice abomination and seemingly never-ending energy</li>
<li>Sometimes they forget small things, like what they were doing a few days ago</li>
<li>Coughing fits would be deemed a cold</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Bill Cipher knows of the Operator but thinks he just a stick in the mud who doesn't know how to have fun</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is all I wrote after I ran out of ideas.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you want to use this outline for an actual fanfic, go right ahead, just give proper credit.<br/>Kudos are appreciated, comments are loved and vice versa.</p><p>Stay safe everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>